


Pick-Up Lines

by DHSama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHSama/pseuds/DHSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga loves to make pick-up lines.<br/>Daichi is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic after so long so im sorry if im not that good!! :'')  
> Also english is not my native language.

Daichi loves Suga.

He really does.

But the moment when he started hearing his (cute) giggle snorting, while they were quietly cuddling on his bed he knew he had to prepare for what's to come.  
''Hey hey Daichi.'' Suga said through his giggling as he patted him on the arm. Daichi sighed and took Suga's hand in his interlocking their fingers. ''What is it?''

''If you were a vegetable you'd be a cutecumber.''

''Sugaaa..'' Daichi whines as he burrows his face onto the ashen hair. He always knew Suga loves to make puns so he should've expect them to turn into pick-up lines when they started dating. 

''Come on Daichi you love it!''   
Suga was giggling into his chest. 

''Are you a sheep cause your body is unbaaaaalievable!''

''Sugaa..stop.''

''You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here.''

Groan.

"It's a good thing I have my library card, because I am totally checking you out."

That's it. 

Daichi rolled them over so that he was now on hands and knees above the older boy, hands on either side of his head on the mattress. Surprised Suga went quiet, still red from giggling earlier. 

'Here goes nothing' He thought.

''If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?''

The room went silent.

Suddenly there was laughter. ''OH MY GOD DAICHI THAT WAS SO CHEESY AND BAD!'' 

Suga was laughing so badly that he was on his side holding his stomach. ' But he is blushing.' Daichi noted as he smiled.  
No matter how much the other boy likes to say pick-up lines, he would always get so flustered when he was being told one.

'He is too cute for his own good' Daichi thought as he leaned down to kiss Suga's cheek.

He can deal with his boyfriend's puns if it meant that he can be with him always.


End file.
